greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Update Archive/25/10
The palace's training grounds were empty, save for two figures trading blows with wooden swords. Alford had asked the guards to make sure him and Tileot could spar without a crowd of curious onlookers forming around them. A small grunt from Tileot forced him to remember he was sparring, just in time to parry an incoming swing. Their swords locked against each other, Alford used his superior strength to push the youngster, making him lose his balance and immediately slashing at him. Tileot, however, quickly dodged the blow, jumping backwards to create some distance. Exhausted, they looked into eachother's eyes. Alford smirked - Tileot's look of determination reminded him of himself. Alford was glad they had traded Tileot's room for the training grounds. Their conversation was so bumbling it could have been used as a comedy routine. Here, Alford could let his body speak in his mind's stead. Perhaps this way he'd feel more at ease around his son instead of sounding like a kobold with a speech impediment. Suddenly, Tileot charges at him, certainly looking to end the fight. They clash, their wooden swords striking eachother or even just thin air as they attack, defend and dodge in quick succession. Just as Alford misses a blow, the youth takes the opportunity and strikes at the opening in his defenses. Tileot: Caught you! Just as Alford had expected, Tileot had thrown away any semblance of defense so he could take advantage of the opening in his opponent's defenses. "Here comes my first lesson to you", Alford thought, shifting his body in a flash of movement and catching Tileot off guard, hitting him in the neck with enough control to hurt him without truly harming him. The boy drops to his knee, moaning in pain but without dropping his sword. His gaze never leaving the man in front of him. Alford let pride fill his heart - the boy had the strength of the Menethils within him. Alford: *extending a hand* I'm impressed Tileot. You have more talent for this than I did at your age. Very good work! Tileot: *taking Alford's hand and rising to his feet* I don't see why. I underestimated my opponent and made a dumb move. Alford: We all have to make our mistakes so we can learn from them, and better you make those mistakes sparring with your uncle than fighting for your life during a battle. You're a bright and dedicated young man, so I'm sure you'll improve. Tileot: *smiling* Thanks, Uncle. That means a lot to me. Alford: *hesitantly laying his hand on Tileot's shoulder* You know Tileot, I've been thinking... what would you say about living for a while here at the palace? *stuttering* And, I mean, it's all up to you, don't think that I'd force you to do it or something like that, it's your choice! I just feel that you could learn a lot here and we're family, afterall! Not spending more time with you during your childhood is one of my greatest regrets, you know... So... would you accept spending some time with your uncle? Tileot: *nodding* I'd love to, Uncle. Category:Updates Category:By Wulfang